Non Disney Villains Tournament
A spin-off tournament created by Sonihadow21 Rounds so far: 2 Match-Ups: Round 1 (original cut) #Rasputin vs Rothbart #Black Wolf vs El Supremo #Tzekel Khan vs Eris #Napoleon vs Carface #Messina vs Ludmilla Later one, Sonihadow rebooted the tourney, starting back from the beginning and altering the storyline. Round 1: #Rasputin vs Nekron #Hotep and Huy vs ZigZag #Vlad Plasmius vs Zelda #Ludmilla vs Valmont #Professor Screweyes vs Dr. Greed Round 2: #King Haggard vs Prince Froglip #Jenner vs The Mouse King #Claudandus vs General Woundwart #Martin Brisby vs Pinky and The Brain #Vlad Plasmius vs Clavious #Thrax vs Zygon #Tyler vs Tublacain Alhambra #El Supremo vs The Major Round 3: #Skullmaster vs. Keldor #The Great Fusilli vs. Puppetino #Saruman and Smaug vs. Ommadon and Bryagh #Nightmare Moon vs. Lord Maliss #Count Dracula vs. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde #Zartan vs. Rolo #Valmont (currently possessed by Vaatu) vs. Maximillion Pegasus #Technus vs. Keramon Round 4: #Asajj Ventress vs. Zygon #Hun vs. Hak Foo #Van Pelt and Steele vs. Scar Snout #Tzekel Khan vs. Imhotep #Ruber vs. Venger #Azula vs. Amon #Baxter Stockman vs. Jack Spicer #Simone Lenoir vs. Anthony Romulus #The Battle of Cobra Mansion (Featuring Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Destro, Doctor Mindbender, Storm Shadow, Cobra Soldiers, Jan, Luke Valentine, and The Letzte Bataillon) Round 5: #Kent Mansley vs. Holli Would #Stormella vs. Darkheart #Rasputin vs. Evil Lyn #General Woundwart vs. Scarface #Samhain vs. Jack O'Lantern #Nicholas, The Spirit of The Book and The Wizard of Wonderland vs. Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga #Suzaku vs. Lugnut and Blitzwing #Mojo's Forces vs. Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul (Featuring Jenner, Drake, Pinky, the Brain, Warren, and Cat R. Waul) #Dracula vs. Luke Valentine #Major Bludd vs. Jeremiah Gottwald #Thrax and Tyler vs. Korso and Preed #Doctor Robotnik vs. The Shredder Round 6: #Lord Voldemort vs Sauron #Willard Styles vs Count Olaf #Agent Smith vs The Master #Norman Stansfield vs Anton Chigurh #Pennywise vs Beetlejuice #Colonel William Tavington vs Lord Blackwood #Dorian Gray vs The Largo Siblings (Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo and Amber Sweet) #Prince Nuada vs Lord Zedd #T-1000 vs Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Round 7: #Agent Smith (Bishop) vs Tyler #Chase Young and Scorpion vs. The Dark Chi Warriors (Finn, Ratso, and Chow) #Maliss vs. Nox #The Baroness vs. Suzaku and Lelouch #Quan Chi vs. Shredder #The Colonel vs. Lust #General Grievous vs. Tri-Klops #Vilgax vs. Krang #Megatron vs. Snively (Guest Starring: Metal Robotnik) #The Grand Duke of Owls vs Septimus #Vlad vs. Professor Moriarty #Darth Maul vs. Zorg #Myotismon vs. Lord Darkar #Samhain vs. Professor Screweyes and The Nightmare King #Mok vs. Ember McLain #The Daleks vs. The Goa'uld Round 8: #The Snow Queen vs Necron 99 #Wrath vs. Karai #Audrey II vs. Doctor Horrible #Mojo Jojo vs. Carface #Kent Mansley vs. Dreadnocks #Sloth vs. Hun and Tohru #Vlad Plasmius vs. Devimon and Myotismon #The Evil Genius vs. Death Eaters #Seth vs. Stormella (Guest Starring: Cryolophosaurus) #Tubbimura vs. Drago #Greed vs. Thrax #Count Ruegen vs. Dracula #Jack Spicer vs. The Boogeyman #King Haggard vs. Nekron #Freddy Krueger vs. Rasputin and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen #COBRA vs. The Black Knight (Feat. Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Zero, Rolo, Jeremish Gottwald) Round 9: #Tai Lung vs. Grendel #Frieda vs. Mandragora #Malthazar vs. General Mandible #Remington vs. Dark Ace and Ravess #Boingo vs. Lord Shen #Tighten and Vector vs. Galaxhar and Madame Gasket #Lord Barkis Bittern vs. Other Mother #Pitch Black vs. Fairy Godmother Round 10: #Envy vs. Van Pelt and Javert #The Miser Brothers vs. Zeebad #Azula vs. Nox #Grand Duke of Owls vs. Professor Screweyes vs. The Kralahome #Fabrication Machine vs. Peacekeeper #Robornik and El Supremo vs. Discord #Queen Bavmorda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West #Scorpius vs. The Cult of Skaro #Prince Charming vs. Grendel #Phantom Virus vs. The Wicked Witch of the East #Tavington vs. Headless Horseman #Profion vs. Durza #Ruber and Eris vs. King One Eye's Forces (Featuring King One-Eye, The One-Eyes, Zigzag, Prince Froglip, Prince Froglip's Trolls and Queen Gnorga) #Skullmaster, Venger, and Messina vs. Skeletor and Evil Lyn Round 11: #Major Bludd vs. Rip Van Winkle #Baxter Stockman vs. Destro #Human Shredder vs. Lord Shen #Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe vs. The Rakshi #Viktor vs. Captain Hook #Muriel vs. Saruman #The Sorcerer Society vs The Foot Mystics #Blackwolf's Army vs. The Blue Meanies #Chase Young and Drago vs. Gloom and Truckle #General Grevious vs. Predator #Gluttony and Lust vs. Storm Shadow and Karai #Prince Charming (as Mandrake) vs. Darkos #Battle for Animal Farm (Feat. General Wouldward, Drake, Jenner, The Brain, Mojo Jojo, Carface, Cat R Waul, Napoleon) Forgotten Matches: #Mayor Tortoise John vs. Stan Beals #Fairy Godmother vs. Frieda Round 12: #Ruber and Richard vs Mumm Ra #Titan vs The Trix #"Valmont" vs Shendu #Repton vs Meta #The Alliance Vs The Daleks #Chase Collins vs Crowley #The Master vs Sylar #Alexander Anderson vs Greed #Kent Mansley vs Holli Would (Rematch) #Myotismon vs Discord, HIM and Nergal #Master Cyclonis and Qilby vs Pitch Black #Agent Smith, Tyler and Thrax vs Hun, Storm Shadow, Utrom Shredder and Amon #Xenomorphs Vs Separatists #Robotnik and Snively vs Sharptooth #Rothbart vs Mandragora #The Colonel and Javer vs Wrath #Jim Moriarty and Crowley vs Lucifer Round 12.5: *Cobra Commander and The Major vs Serpentor Round 13: #Thrax's Escape #The Grand Duke of Owls and Nightmare Moon vs Devimon #Pitch Black vs Mysterious Stranger (might need SPOILERS to understand) #London Blitzkrieg #The Black Knights vs The Decepticons #Cobra Commander vs Zero #Count Dooku Vs Anubis #Nox's Puppets vs Zarm #Shang Tsung and Quan Chi vs Human Shredder and New Karai (Guest Starring: Onaga) #Botch vs The Nightmare King's Minions featuring: [[ Monsters (Powerpuff Girls Villains)|The Monsters (Powerpuff Girls Villains)]] #Doctor Horrible vs Jean Baptiste Emanuel Zorg #Zero vs Dolf #Prologue #Prince Charming (as Jaime Lannister) vs The Colonel (as Harrison Love) #Valmont and Vlad Masters vs Professor Screweyes and Kralahome (Guest Starring: Rex and The Nightmare King) #Mok vs Robotnik #Nox vs CC (C-Two) #Epilogue NDVT FINAL TEASER *Feat. Mok, AM, Eggman Dance and Snively Dance. Round 14: #Lord Shen vs Humpty Alexander Dumpty #Red vs Discord, HIM and Nergal #Intermission #Gul Dukat Vs Kull Warriors #Jersey Devil vs Remington Smisse (featuring Stork) #Mok vs Shou Tucker #Interlude #Seth vs Marcus and Ogthar (Guest Starring: Saurophagonax) #Maximillion Pegasus vs Wicked Witch of the West #The Gauntlet of Count Dooku #The Once-Ler spends A NIGHT AT FREDDY'S #Mysterious Stranger vs Sandman #Interlude #Dracula and Moriarty I vs Hook and Mordred #Emperor Charles zi Britannia vs Amon #Interlude #Greed vs Prince Zuko #Spoiler #Intermission #Chase Young, Drago and Combustion Man vs Slithe and Grune #Mrazomor, the Ice Emperor vs Admiral Zhao #Interlude # The CGI Newcomers go to Freddy Fazbear's # Invasion on Egypt # King Haggard, Queen Juliana and Tarrlok vs Skeletor's Forces # Hotep & Huy vs Ruber, Tzekel Kan and Richard # Interlude # Set vs Eris # Nekron and Snow Queen vs Ozai and Azula (Featuring Icy Pterosaur) # Epilogue # Tzekel Kan's Fate Round 15: # PROLOGUE # Baroness vs Jan Valentine (REMATCH!) # Rasputin vs Voldemort # Roman Torchwick vs Bloody Mary # Vector vs The Animatronics # INTERMISSION # Prince Nuada vs Gregor Clegane (The Mountain) # Skeletor vs Mumm Ra # INTERLUDE # Of Monsters and Men : Memoirs of Days Past # Prologue # The Invasion # Mutants vs Metallikats (Featuring Baxter Stockman Mutant, Leatherhead, Bebop ,Rocksteady and Tokka and Rahzar) # Metal Sonic vs Flogg # Kent Mansley vs Nobuyuki Sugou # Doctor Mindbender vs Mutant Army # Mao vs Nox #Doctor Eggman vs Zero (Guest Starring: Missile Wrist) #Interlude # PROLOGUE # Kent Mansley vs Holli Would # Chase Collins vs Draco Malfoy # Tony and Paige vs Malthazar # INTERLUDE # Tai Lung vs Frieda # Nightmare Moon and Grand Duke of Owls vs Myotismon (Guest Starring: IceDevimon and Professor Screweyes) # Crowley and Muriel vs Stansfield and Irene Adler # Epilogue Round 16: # Prologue # Triumvirate of Terror vs Vampyro (Guest Starring: Lewis) # Intermission # The Battle of Coruscant # Palpatine Vs Scorpius and Khan # Interlude Events of the War Origins Part One (Original Cut) Part One Hailing from Russia, the great sorcerer Rasputin visited Nekron's icy fortress, proposing a place as his adviser, since he deemed himself the best choice for an ally should a war rise. The ice lord was not impressed and mocked Rasputin. Enraged, Rasputin tried to attack Nekron using his reliquary, but Nekron used his telekinetic powers to crumble the ice beneath Rasputin's feet. Though Rasputin scrambled to get back onto the ice, he drowned. Zigzag came to Pharaoh Rameses's palace, proposing truces between Egypt and the King One Eye's Army, as he saw their interests were too alike for battle. Rameses was not impressed by Zigzag's abilities and sent his two high priests Hotep and Huy to deal with him. Though Zigzag presented many strange apparitions, Hotep and Huy used their own false magic to destroy most of his creations and they also managed to burn Zigzag's bird sidekick, Phido. The two priests used their trump card when they seemingly turned two staves into snakes, frightening Zig Zag away. Vlad Plasmius mysteriously came to Zelda's hideout with evil intentions. When Zelda tried to strike him down with a fire ball, Plasmius caught the attack and absorbed the magic. Though he was blasted back when Zelda struck him with a bolt from her magic staff, Plasmius got his second wind. He smashed the head of a gargoyle into Zelda, stunning her. He then took the opportunity to pummel her with ectoplasmic energy, annihilating his opponent for good. Valmont traveled to Russia, having heard that Ludmilla had recently acquired a talisman. The woman however, claimed only to possess a certain magic potion. As insults were traded, Valmont lost his temper and Ludmilla decided to take care of him. Ludmilla consumed the potion and transformed into a dragon. Once Tohru failed to defeat the dragon, the Dark Hand was forced to flee to another tower. There, Finn found the Dragon Talisman and presented it to Valmont. Just as Ludmilla was climbing the tower, Valmont used the Talisman's magic to destroy the tip of the tower, sending Ludmilla plummeting to her doom. Doctor Greed wished to sponsor Professor Screweyes's circus in order to attract more attention towards his company. When the professor showed nothing but disgust and contempt for his proposal, Greed challenged him and insulted his abilities. Screweyes then turned his fear machine on Greed and his associates. As Greed and his goons fell into paranoia, Screweyes caused the floor to crumble beneath them, leading them to fall to their deaths. The sorcerers Rothbart, Lord Maliss and Saruman reunited in a castle where they made new plans for their uprising. The Shredder and Krang started forging a new alliance with a feared mercenary from another world, Tyler. The deadly Thrax arose only to be greeted by the evil genius Mok Swagger. Prince Froglip and Gnorga planned their uprising, the latter very infatuated by Froglip. Zig Zag informed King One Eye of Ramses's refusal to a partnership, and the king decided to take measures into his own hands. Meanwhile, Professor Screweyes was visited by an entity he aspired to greatly, the Nightmare King. Part Two Schrodinger visited El Supremo's fortress to inform him of his leader's (Herr Major) ambitions to take over Great Britain. Mocking El Supremo, the Major taunted his abilities, leaving an enraged El Supremo to vow revenge. Froglip began his assault on the upper world, the first victim of his campaign being the lonely King Haggard. Froglip and his minions tunneled into Haggard's castle, catching the king by surprise. Haggard managed to strike down several of Froglip's goons with his sword, but Froglip pushed the king off a cliff during an opening. In the NIMH colony, Jenner persuaded the council to ban the Mouse King that has been causing hefty losses to their food supplies. Eavesdropping on their conversation, the Mouse King challenged Jenner to a duel. Jenner brandished his blade, dueling the Mouse King to a standstill. The Mouse King kicked Jenner away, but Jenner managed to slice into the Mouse King's stomach. The wounded Mouse King raised his sword in an attempt to strike Jenner down, but the more lithe Jenner knocked the Mouse King off a cliff into a lake. The last that was seen of the Mouse King was his crown sinking into the water. Having spent several weeks developing a serum that enhances healing and other abilities (namely intelligence) Mok was surprised to see two subjects (a cat Claudandus and a rabbit Woundwort) display positive results. To see how well they evolved, he pitted them against one another. Claudandus and General Woundwort leaped at each other, wrestling each other to the finish. The two animals teared at each other, both managing to score blows on the other's stomachs. In one final pounce, Claudandus tried to kill his foe, but Woundwort managed to tear Claudandus's stomach clean open. With Claudandus's organs spilling everywhere, Woundwort grinned. Brain decided it was time for him to advance and try to take over the NIMH rat colony, only to be thwarted by an insane Martin Brisby. The latter's insanity seemed to annoy Brain, and so, he became a nuisance that must be eliminated. Brain thus shot and killed his opponent with a laser. Vlad Masters (alter ego to Plasmius) had been helping Clavious acquire a magical orb that would enhance his abilities. However, when said orb was finally found, Plasmius revealed his true nature and intentions of destroying the magical object and Clavious. Clavious absorbed a tremendous amount of energy from the orb and fired a pulse of energy at Plasmius. Vlad cancelled it out with a blast of his own and then hit Plasmius with a wave of ectoplasm. Clavious, however, seemed impervious to the blow. As Plasmius knocked away blast after magical blast, Clavious decided to pour himself some wine. With his opponent distracted, Plasmius shattered the orb, thus causing Clavious's new powers to abandon him. As Clavious was consumed in a magical explosion, Plasmius murdered Clavious's assistant, Knuckles as he tried to escape. Instructed by Mok to damage the central system of Zygon's base, Thrax succeeded in his task, but he ended up pursued by Zygon's forces. As the alien ran away, he ended up running into Zygon himself. Though Thrax tried to strike him down with his lethal claw, Zygon froze his hand with a freeze ray. Thrax slinked into the shadows as Zygon tried to blast him down. The alien triggered an explosion by dipping his finger into a vat of chemicals, producing an escape route. Tyler traveled to Brazil to recover a strange potion wanted by the Shredder, only to be cornered by strange vampiric SWAT teams. Easily taking them out, he encountered Tubalcain Alhambra, their employer and a member of the Nazi Millennium faction. Alhambra presented himself and his lethal playing cards to Tyler. Tyler, however, was not one for theatrics and tried to shoot Alhambra down. Alhambra managed to dodge most of the bullets, but most of his thrown playing cards missed as well. Tyler picked up a minigun and took out most of the cards shielding Tubalcain. When the dust settled, Tyler had slunk behind Tubalcain. Though Alhambra managed to land a deadly blow to Tyler's gut, the assassin shot Tubalcain clean through the head. El Supremo reached Major's zeppelin for a confrontation. Supremo knocked the Major down, preparing to strike him down with a sword. However, some of the Major's soldiers got in the way and blocked his blow with a cane. As the Major rose up, he summoned a massive horde of Nazi zombies to devour El Supremo. He did not even get a chance to scream as he was devoured alive. Cobra Commander intercepted a mysterious transmission by a new terrorist organization called the Black Knights, lead by Zero. Outraged, he decided to take measures. Mok encountered a wounded Tyler after his battle in Brazil and gave him an improved version of his serum in exchange for a...later service. A group of dark creatures began their plan for eternal darkness to be spread. The group comprised of the Grand Duke of Owls, Dracula, Samhain and Nightmare Moon. Vlad Masters hired Valmont to aid him in his task of purging several sorcerers and magicians. Messina appeared in Limbo, giving Rasputin his reliquary back, forging a deadly alliance. Lord Maliss wished to crush the one responsible for the murder of the sorcerer community, but Rothbart decided it was best to take it easy and investigate to who was behind the killings and why. The Major's Nazi army began its march to conquer Europe. A mysterious new player named Amon entered the big war. Part Three The young conqueror of worlds, Keldor traveled to a mysterious underground fortress to steal sceptre that could unleash an unspeakable evil and help him further enhance his powers. He found his path halted by the ruler of the underground realm, The Skullmaster. Keldor lunged at Skullmaster, but Skullmaster easily parried the blow. Skullmaster was able to counter all of Keldor's many strikes and then Skullmaster disarmed Keldor and used a surge of magic to melt Keldor's face. Keldor was forced to retreat, leaving behind a laughing Skullmaster. Screweyes and his recent ally Puppetino made a business of luring eager performers in order to use their fear as food for The Nightmare King. Their newest victim came in the form of a strange performer known as Fusilli. To get a contract and be a part of the "family," Screweyes decided that he must impress Puppetino. While Fusilli prepared his puppets, Puppetino activated a mysterious music box. As Fusilli, against his will, jumped down onto the stage and began dancing, Pupettino attached strings to him from magical control rods. Within seconds, Fusilli became a puppet and joined Puppetino's "family." Travelling to Ommadon's realm, Saruman alongside his newly controlled dragon Smaug asked for Ommadon to decipher an old map containing the possible whereabouts of the One Ring. Laughing at their goals, Ommadon burned the map, summoning his dragon Bryagh. Bryagh landed the first blow, stunning Smaug with his fiery breath. Smaug, however, had a far more powerful breath, with which he was able to annihilate Bryagh. Ommadon himself grew several dragon heads and tried to eat Saruman. Saruman, however, brandished some of his most powerful spells and destroyed each of Ommadon's heads in quick succession. Without his heads, Ommadon crumbled into dust. Thinking he was close to capturing the one responsible for the deaths of Clavious and Zelda, Rothbart sent Maliss to deal with a suspect: Nightmare Moon. Maliss soon overwhelmed her in battle. Though Nightmare Moon charged at him and even struck him with lightning, Maliss was able to counter both attacks. As Nightmare Moon backed off, Maliss used his magic vision to capture her within a magic tornado. By the time a weakened Nightmare Moon rose, Maliss had already transformed into his dragon form. Before Nightamre Moon could utter a word, Maliss ate her alive. Travelling to London to meet with a "business associate", Dracula decided to go for some fun and feed on a helpless woman. Little did he know she was a rejuvenated Queen of England and that she was protected by a very resourceful Doctor Jekyll. When Dracula attacked, Jekyll threw a Molotov cocktail at him and transformed himself into Mr. Hyde. Though Hyde lunged at him, Dracula was easily able to dodge the attack. Hyde's attempt to cut down Dracula with a sword also failed. Though Dracula tried to run in order to gain an advantage, Hyde followed him doggedly. Dracula, however, landed a fatal blow when he punched Hyde clean off the building top. Seeking to send a message to the Black Knights, Cobra Commander sent Zartan to try to take out a known "ally" of it, Rolo Lamperouge. Zartan showed no empathy toward the young boy, nearly blasting him to pieces with a hand cannon. Just as Zartan was about to deal the mortal blow, Rolo activated his Geass. While Zartan was frozen, Rolo sneaked up behind him and slashed his stomach open. Fearing some violent comeback by Shendu after his treachery, Valmont sought assistance from Vlad Masters. Vlad offered a solution and merged Valmont's soul with one from another realm. To test this new version of Valmont he sent him to test his powers against a well known millionaire, Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus put up a formidable fight, using a Toon World magic card to take out most of the Dark Hand enforcers. However, one blast from the spirit within Valmont and Pegasus was severely injured and his Toon World destroyed. Travelling through cyberspace, Technus found a strange new virus called Keramon destroying database files. Amused by this new form, Technus decided to see how far it could go. Technus smashed Keramon with an electrified war mace. Keramon rushed after Technus, only for the observant Mok Swagger to upgrade into the more powerful Infermon. Technus tried to make Infermon explode, but Infermon surged from the blast right at him. Despite Infermon and Technus's attempts to shoot each other down, neither was able to hit each other. After Technus retreated, Infermon escaped through an exit port. In the Ice Nation, Nekron was approached by his bride, The Snow Queen, who warned him of rising forces and enlisted the services of an ice witch, Stormella. Rip Van Winkle, The Major's First Lieutenant took over a large fleet of ships in the Atlantic Ocean, making a perfect connection between the growing European Nazi Empire and America. Dracula met with his business associate, Vlad Masters, and informed him that with Nightmare Moon's sacrifice and the release of their master into a host, the first two seals of the Apocalypse had been broken. Cobra Commander was approached by a Geass holder named Mao who claimed to know who Zero was. In exchange for the information, Cobra had to help the mad man locate a certain C.C. Having been subjected to horrible tortures in Mok's laboratories, Mojo Jojo and Brain (his prime inventor), Drake (the Enforcer), and Woundwort (the Tactician) made a faction to get even with Mok and then make an animal dominated world. Angered at El Supremo's death, Robotnik captured his long time heroic nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, and had him roboticized as an obedient minion, Metal Sonic. Eris supplied Rameses with an item of unlimited power, The One Ring. Lelouch vi Britannia aka Zero met up with some side members of his faction and explained to his good friend Suzaku that after having provoked Cobra by having Zartan eliminated, he had begun his march to power. Keldor made a deadly pact and rose as a new evil, Skeletor. Part Four Deciding it was their time to take a major step in the war, Count Dooku gave his Sith apprentice, Asajj Ventress two red twin lightsabers, and sent her out to prove her worth against the space tyrant and mechanical warlord Zygon. Asajj was more than ready for the assignment. Though Zygon had her decoy warship destroyed, Asajj effortlessly destroyed his robot drones with her telekinesis. She then hacked the helpless Zygon to pieces with her lightsaber. Disappointed at Tohru's failures in his last battles, "Valmont" convinced Hak Foo and Hun to battle one another in order to gain a spot in his faction. The two warriors rushed at each other, but Hak Foo jumped away at the last second. Hun, however, took up a katana and struck out against Hak Foo. Despite his best efforts at dodging, Hak Foo did take some damage. But, when the moment mattered, he kicked Hun straight into a brick wall, allowing the structure to collapse atop his rival. As a result, he got the job. The famous hunter Van Pelt, alongside his trusted dog, Steele, were on the hunt for a dangerous wolf known to be terrifying the local towns called Scar Snout. Upon arrival, Van Pelt found himself knocked off a cliff by Scar Snout. Steele was then forced to take on the wolf himself. The two hounds wrestled for a time, but Scar Snout ended up pushing Steele off the cliff. Van Pelt managed to get back up and shot Scar Snout; when Steele finally recovered, the gracious Van Pelt offered him some warm sausages. The high priest Tzekel Khan traveled to Egypt offering his services and abilities to Rameses, telling him he'd put the gods in their favor. Already having Eris on his side and influenced by the One Ring's magic, Rameses refused and humiliating banished Tzekel Khan. Hoping to gain revenge, Tzekel resurrected a long forgotten priest known as Imhotep. However, Imhotep animated several skeletal warriors and ignored Tzekel Khan's demands. When Kan tried to assert his dominance, Imhotep knocked him away with some telekinetic abilities. Kan was able to use his own magic to briefly stun Imhotep, but Eris soon arrived on the battlefield. The goddess knocked Kan into the water below and seized the Book of Shadows, the spellbook used to summon Imhotep. As a result, she gained control over the mummy. Ruber reached the Under Realm, challenging Venger for control of the area, in order to please the dark force hiding in the shadows. Rubed siced two of his weapon warriors onto Venger, but Venger trapped them in portals. Ruber rushed at Venger with a mace but Venger deflected it with his wings. When Ruber then tried to defeat Venger with his griffin, Venger got atop his own flying steed. Venger managed to knock Ruber off his mount and then annihilated the griffin. Though Ruber tried to flee, Venger disintegrated him with his magic. The mysterious figure, Skullmaster, then revealed himself. In a celebration for the Fire Nation's prosperity, the Equalist leader Amon appeared, proclaiming liberty for all non-benders, much to Princess Azula's dismay. When Azula tried to stop Amon, he was able to dodge all of her firebending attacks with ease. When Azula resorted to mere punches and kicks, Amon was able to outmaneuver her and knock her flat. Amon then escaped the celebration, despite a final attempt to capture him by Azula. Jack Spicer presented his teacher, Baxter Stockman, with an improved version of the Mousers, now equipped to steal. Although pleased at first, Stockman grew aggressive when Spicer asked for more support for his own projects. He siced the new Mousers onto Spicer, who was only barely able to stop them with a magnet. He then unleashed a laser turret upon Spicer, badly injuring his foe. Stockman escaped, laughing. Seeking to further study the Occult, Professor Moriarty invited Anthony Romulus and the dashing Simone Lenoir to his mansion, secretly knowing their secrets when the full moon rises. The two transformed, both intent upon killing the other. However, Moriarty had his own designs, finishing off Romulus before Lenoir even needed to attack. Realizing it was time to send a message to the world, The Major sent two bounty hunters (The Valentine Brothers) to attack Cobra Industries while their leader was in a conference in his own mansion. When a guard held the two brother up at the mansion's gate, Jan signaled to his men to gun down the hapless henchman. Once the henchman was torn to pieces, Jan and Luke brought their entire army through the facility, Jan instructing his ghouls to devour the deceased soldiers on the battlefield. Entering the house with maximum violence, Jan Valentine and his brother Luke, alongside the Ghoul army laid waste to all in their way and Jan took time to taunt Cobra Commander and The Baroness. Before they could proceed however, they were halted by Storm Shadow, who cut down most of the ghouls before they even had a chance to raise their shields. Destro quickly sent reinforcements that rapidly proved useless against the ghouls's metal shields and the vampires's reflexes. Only when Baroness came down did an opening come for Cobra as she used her weaponized war suit to destroy most of Jan's ghoul army. Taking a chance, Jan hurt The Baroness and was ready to strike her down before Storm Shadow stopped him by cutting off his arm, giving Destro time to take the The Baroness to the conference room. Running at full speed, Jan entered the room only to find the Baroness had faked her injury and that all of Cobra's members were waiting to shoot him down. After he was killed from being gunned down, Cobra Commander found Luke to be gone, having escaped before it was too late. Pleased with Asajj's success, Count Dooku made way for The Emperor to announce their plans of controlling the galaxy. Carface, Napoleon, Cat R. Waul and Warren T. Rat, rogue members from Mok's escaping animals discussed the danger Mojo's alliance posed to their criminal empires and decided to make a stand. Robotnik presented to Snively his new partners: cloned robotic versions of two fallen villains: Zygon and El Supremo. Snively was not pleased by Robotnik's arrogance towards him and vowed to make him pay. Rasputin and Messina summoned a dark force of their own: Hexxus. Kent Mansley was approached by Zero who used his geass on the agent to make him his spy. "Valmont" "upgraded" his Dark Hand subordinates, turning them into Dark Chi Warriors. Cortez and The Colonel made plans to spread their power and ideals throughout the world. Tzekel Khan emerged from his defeat, greeted by what he deemed as his new master: King One Eye. Part Five Kent Mansley dropped by at a local strip club, hoping to relax a bit after an espionage assignment against Cobra Industries. There he came across luxurious exotic dancer Holli Would , who quickly seduced him. After a night of wild adventures, Kent left only to find out she had stolen his documents and replaced them with a piece of wood saying "Hog Hug". The "Hog" reminiscing to his nature and the "Hug" to the love making with which she tricked him. Wanting to prove herself as a worthy member of the Ice Nation, Stormella challenged a small demonic being as Darkheart. After some arguing, Darkheart transformed into his main form, a dark ominous cloud. Stormella, however, did not back down in fear, she used several ice spells to convert Darkheart back to his boylike form. When Darkheart tried to rise up against her, she used her wand to knock her into a lake. Rasputin intercepted Skeletor's right hand woman, Evil Lyn, hoping to have her help him with his plans. When she refused his help, however, the sorcerer resorted to force. Enraged, he turned his reliquary on her. But Lyn defended herself with a magical shield. When she then hurled boulders at him, Rasputin managed to evaporate the rocks with his magic. He then summoned a nightmarish stallion to run Evil Lyn down, but she destroyed it with little effort. Yet this window of opportunity was all Rasputin needed. He used his magic to knock Lyn's staff out of her hand and then surrounded her with a ring of fire. The lich sorcerer hit her with one final magical blast, knocking her out cold.\ Secretly under Napoleon's orders and in order to intimidate Mojo's faction, Scarface started terrorizing Efrafa, even attacking one of the haven's leading rabbits, Vervain. Before he could kill him however, Woundwort got to the spot in time. The animals clawed and teared at each other, with Woundwort leaving deep gashes in Scarface's stomach. But the fox soon got the upper hand and threw Woundwort into a tree. Just before Scarface could tear into the general, Vervain distracted the opponent. Woundwort was too late to stop Scarface from murdering Vervain, but he did manage to beat the fox down. Just before Woundwort delivered the lethal blow, Scarface murmured that he would be avenged. Still infuriated over the loss of Vervain, Woundwort simply broke Scarface's neck. Having recently stolen the Grim Reaper's scythe, Jack O'Lantern challenged Samhain for the title of "personification of Halloween." Jack instigated the fight with a flaming rock, but Samhain easily dodged the attack. Matters became more complicated when Jack used his scythe to open a portal of light, one of the few things able to frighten Samhain. As Jack summoned an army of pumpkin men to help him, Samhain gathered his own army of ghouls. Samhain's forces proved to be more frightening, forcing Jack to surrender. The angry Samhain banished Jack into the light, where the scythe wielding pumpkin presumably perished. Wonderland's rulers, the Wizard of Wonderland and Nicholas (controlled by the Spirit of the Book) foresaw the invasion of Froglip and Gnorga and prepared for battle. The Wizard of Wonderland managed to force his hands into Froglip's face. Froglip proved the stronger of the two, knocking the Wizard down. The Wizard fled right into Gnorga's direction. The troll queen simply blasted him away with a spell. The Spirit casted a spell upon Gnorga, slowly turning her into a rosebush. Gnorga, however, made a smart move and convinced Nicholas to close the book; this action annihilated the Spirit. Froglip pursued the Wizard once again. As he fled from Froglip, Gnorga took the Wizard by surprise and finished him off. The Baroness informed Mindbender of Cobra Commander's wishes of taking out the Black Knight's lieutenant, Suzaku, in order to send a message to Zero. Mindbender had just the tools to do so, presenting her with upgraded versions of fallen alien robots that he had found a few years ago: Lugnut and Blitzwing. The two were sent into battle against Suzaku and his Lancelot Knightmare. Blitzwing opened fire upon the mech, but Suzaku's shields were able to absorb the blast. But Lugnut had more luck smashing Suzaku's mech with a cable. Suzaku then pummeled Blitzwing with a swift downward kick. Blitzwing crashed but was not out for the count. However, his wings suffered damage. Lugnut gave Blitzwing a lift into the air, but this was just the opportunity Suzaku needed to shoot both of them out of the sky. Having deduced Scarface's true alignment, Brain and Drake enlisted the help of Jenner, promising him an extended area in the ever-so-growing colony of NIMH. Having formed a temporary partnership, the three marched on for a sneak attack on the opposing faction. Drake threw a rock to reveal Warren T. Rat as a cat. Pinky then fired some fireworks off at Warren and his cats. Brain further frightened away Warren T. Rat and his crew with a laser. Then the hapless cat ran right into Jenner. Jenner, sword at the ready, cut down and killed Warren before he could so much as utter a scream. When Cat R. Waul sicced his men onto the team, Drake body slammed the most powerful cat into a wall. He was briefly stunned in a brawl with Cat R. Waul's top henchman Chula. Jenner then tried to attack Waul, but Waul shot him in the side. Jenner took some time to recover and realized that Waul was standing on a giant flytrap. He seized the opportunity and cut the trap's rope, sending Waul and his henchmen flying into a water tower off in the distance. Having escaped from the COBRA mansion fiasco, Luke Valentine discovered he had set foot in Dracula's crypt. The Nazi vampire, an alleged upgrade of the original vampire, declared himself a big fan of Dracula, right before he tried to gun Dracula down. Dracula effortlessly knocked Luke down, but he was forced onto the defensive when Luke fired again. Valentine, however, became frightened when Dracula dodged all his shots. As Valentine tried to flee, Dracula sliced his legs off. With Valentine profaning and screaming all the way, Dracula devoured his victim in a flash. Jeremiah Gottwald infiltrated a COBRA base, only to find his path halted by Major Bludd. Working to protect his master, Bludd tried to hold Gottwlad off with his sword until Gottwald kicked him away and disarmed him. Bludd pulled a trick move, though, and used a large machine to overload Gottwald's cybernetics. Gottwald stumbled to the ground, severely injured, allowing Bludd to capture him. Predicting a probable invasion against the Technodrome by Robotnik, Mok sent Thrax and Tyler into outer space in order to have Tyler away so that Shredder falls more easily. Their mission? To capture an alien called Leah so that she could be used as a blackmail tool before two space bounty hunters Korso and Preed did so. Korso tried to knock Thrax out, but Thrax caught his punch and knocked his lights out with a bulb. Thrax was also able to kick Preed away before he could fight back. The two then managed to gun down Tyler. While they had their attention focused on Tyler, Thrax escaped with Leah as his hostage. Robotnik decided to make his first move by conquering the Technodrome without the help of El Supremo and Zygon. Without the aid of Tyler and with Krang away, Shredder needed to fare against Robotnik, Snively (who was controlling Metal Sonic from afar), Sleet and Dingo. A massive firefight broke out between SWATbots and Foot Ninjas. Sleet sent several of his robots after Bebop and Rocksteady, and he even managed to bury Rocksteady under a pile of rubble. The two armies continued to battle it out as this went on. While Sleet was trying to enter the Technodrome, Bebop blasted the ceiling above him. Metal Sonic then took down Bebop. At the machine's heart, Robotnik encountered the Shredder. Robotnik shot his opponent with a laser, but the Shredder recovered and blinded Robotnik temporarily with some broken glass. Before Robotnik could finish the Shredder off, he fled through a dimensional portal to the live action universe. In the Netherrealm, the four Eastern demons (Shendu, Tengu Shredder, Wuya and Aku), alongside their apprentices Chase Young, Jack Spicer, Scorpion, Drago and the Foot Mystics plotted the means of their uprising. Kent Mansley was reprimanded by Lelouch, who forbid his return to their base of operations till he redeemed himself. Dracula proposed a partnership to James Moriarty, so that both could work on releasing the most feared entity of all. Mok made his move by having Infermon infect the Technodrome's systems and corrupt Metal Sonic's database so that he could be used as a tool later on. Utrom Shredder assembled his "League of Assassins" with Tohru, Hun, his foster daughter Karai and his most prominent student, Storm Shadow. Having been injected with Mok's healing serum, Tyler awoke in Korso's ship, overhearing his enemy faction's plans, just as Mok had planned. Destro revealed to Cobra Commander that he had reprogrammed Jeremiah Gottwald and that he now knew most of the secrets of The Black Knight's strategies. Nekron and Snow Queen began extending their empire, invading territories of the Fire Nation. Rasputin, having extracted the secrets he needed from Lyn, had Hexxus teleport him to a new realm. Part Six Twenty years ago, Lord Voldemort challenged the former "Dark Lord", Sauron to a battle. With one curse, Voldemort managed to wipe out a good portion of Sauron's army. Voldemort made the foolish mistake of sending his Horcrux snake, Nagini, to attack Sauron's One Ring. Sauron crushed the serpent with his mace. Voldemort, however, managed to blast away several of Sauron's fingers, leaving the One Ring his for the taking. Voldemort then made it into one of his Horcruxes. Count Olaf decided it was time to start cleaning a company he bought a few years ago and humiliatingly fired Willard Styles, the son of the company's former owner. Already emotionally unstable, Willard was approached by Jim Moriarty (son of the Moriarty in the animated realm) who twisted Willard's fragile mind and sent him after Olaf. Willard attacked Olaf with an army of rats. Count Olaf continued to insult Styles, even knocking him down. With no inhibitions left, Styles had his army of rats devour Olaf alive. While travelling across the Matrix, The Master was spotted by Agent Smith. When Smith advanced upon him, The Master was quick to repulse him with his laser screwdriver. However, since Smith was composed of data, he was able to reconfigure his body so that the laser would have little effect. Thus, when The Master tried to strike him down again, Smith was able to absorb the blast. Smith knocked the laser out of The Master's hands, forcing the Time Lord to beg for mercy. Smith then assimilated him into his complex, but The Master retain to maintain his mind and autonomy. He kicked Agent Smith into an oncoming train. Though looking like Agent Smith, The Master remained his own being. Norman Stansfield was approached by hitman Anton Chigurh, sent by a mysterious employer to take down the dirty cop. Stansfield insulted the bounty hunter to his face. Later that night, Stansfield fired upon Chigurh as he was walking down the street, injuring his foe. But Chigurh was unfazed; he tracked down Stansfield to his hotel room and shot his way in. A firefight ensued, in which Chigurh shot Stansfield in the shoulder. Wounded, Stansfield retreated to the bathroom. Chigurh followed, failing to check the corners. Stansfield emerged from behind the bathroom door and gunned him down. The demonic clown creature known as Pennywise was stopped from devouring another innocent child by Beetlejuice, who claimed his boss had unfinished business with it. Pennywise tried to scare Beetlejuice, but Beetlejuice remained unfrightened. He used some of his magic to begin melting Pennywise's face. While Pennywise reeled in agony, Beetlejuice threw silver at him, further damaging him. Beetlejuice laughed as Pennywise retreated into the sewers, never to be seen again. While paying a visit at London's prison, Colonel Tavington received a warning from inmate Lord Blackwood, who said he'll escape to fulfill a certain plan. After giving him the coordinates, Blackwood awaited Tavington, hoping to have found a worthy opponent. Meeting on a bridge, the two clashed blades. Blackwood drew a gun and severely wounded Tavington, who collapsed. But this was all a ruse, as Tavington cut through a rope that plunged Blackwood to his doom. As Blackwood hung on to dear life from some chains, Tavington cut the chains' holding mechanism; Blackwood fell and hanged. Having recently stolen several auctions and stocks from Gene. Co, Dorian Gray intended to acquire a valuable portrait, only to be intercepted by Rotti Largo's children, Luigi, Pavi and Carmello "Amber Sweet" Largo. Luigi slashed his foe across the face, only for Dorian's wound to magically heal. Luigi tried to impale Dorian, but that still didn't kill him. Amber Sweet thus revealed Rotti's prize portrait: the eponymous picture of Dorian Gray. Faced with his own evil, Dorian disintegrated, leaving behind only a rotting corpse. Starting his quest for the Golden Army, Prince Nuada stepped into Lord Zedd's fortress, proposing truces so that neither side came in each other's way, and therefore avoiding magical blood being spilled. Though Rita Repulsa seemed interested, Zedd was not. He set upon Nuada with his staff, forcing the elf to brandish his swords in response. The two clashed, with Nuada both stabbing Zedd in the foot and turning his staff into a snake. Weakened, Zedd retreated, leaving Repulsa, Goldar and her cohorts in Nuada's trust. Hans Landa had been secretly developing a project of interdimensional travelling, only to be thwarted by a mysterious assailant. To get rid of the nuisance, he sent his top assassin, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen to deal with it. However, the assassin was revealed to be the fierce cyborg T-1000. Kroenen first shot the T-1000 and then brandished blades to try and stab him. The T-1000 shot back, but Kroenen was wearing body armor. Kroenen, however, made the mistake of stabbing T-1000. The alloy monster used the opportunity to push Kroenen into a headstone and impale him with a spearpoint. Jim Moriarty came to Norman Stansfield, identifying himself as the one who hired Chigurh, and let the cop know he'll murder him during the course of the war. Not being able to cope with the guilt of his atrocious acts, Willard had a complete mental breakdown, losing control of the rats as they closed in on him. Durza approached Gollum, hoping that the former Hobbit would help him locate the One Ring. Severus Snape reached the Death Eater headquarters with crucial details regarding a certain wand. The T-1000 and T-X bid welcome to the T-800 as the three prepared for the ultimate rise of the machines. Freddy Krueger, Beetlejuice, The Creeper and the Djnn, all demonic entities who had escaped from Hell plotted to take over the world during nightfall. A unique alliance was born with the Wicked Witch of the West, Queen Bavmorda and Profion uniting to try and conquer the world while the One Ring had vanished. Committing high treason on Heaven, the Angel Gabriel allied with the first demon Lillith, to bring back the Big Evil himself...Lucifer. Part Seven Mok intercepted a transmission from a parallel universe and began a conversation with The Master. Being amused and interested by the potential the Daleks possessed, Mok persuaded The Master into teleporting his finest man, Agent Smith (who was still under his control) to the animated universe, so that he could serve as an "emissary" of the alliance between two universes. Mok introduced Agent Smith, who had been christened Bishop to avoid suspicion to his faction. Although Thrax was enthusiastic about this new member, a returning Tyler with new information from outer space was less than pleased by this new arrival and demanded his expulsion. Mok, on the other hand, decided to pit Bishop against him to shoe Tyler the error of his ways. Tyler tried to beat Bishop down, but Bishop grabbed a nearby electric probe and jammed it into Tyler's leg. He then kicked over the stunned Tyler. Tyler tried to slice Bishop to ribbons using a sword, but Bishop got hold of a ninjaken blade and defended himself. Eventually, Tyler disarmed him. Bishop rolled out of the way. He threw a dagger into Tyler and then snapped Tyler's sword in half with the ninjaken. In a particularly sadistic move, Bishop used a buzzsaw to cut Tyler open. Tyler revived, naturally, but Mok took pleasure in seeing Tyler get killed. Chase Young, viewing himself as the prime apprentice of the Eastern Demons, decided to make a stand in the war by taking out possible threats for his alliance. Much to his chagrin, however, Aku forced him to bring along Scorpion. The two set upon the Dark Chi Warriors. One of them, Chow, tried to kill Young with some nunchakus, but Young was able to block the offensive. Scorpion managed to kill Chow with a single kick. However, another of the warriors, Finn, managed to freeze Scorpion, giving time for another of the warriors, Ratso, to knock him away with a sledgehammer. Young then severed the top of a pagoda that crushed Finn. Ratso ended up killing himself by accident when he uses the rabbit talisman and it overloaded, tripping him. Young, not satisfied with his task, saw a way to remove Scorpion from the picture. He summoned magic to turn Scorpion to ice, and then he shoved his ally down a bottomless pit. Noticing how Saruman had been absent from most of their meetings, Rothbart and Maliss suspected of a possible treachery falling upon them. To avoid all problems and get their allies back, Maliss volunteered to get the secret of time travelling from a mysterious entity known only as Nox. Nox, however, refused to tell him. Maliss attacked, but Nox was able to stop time long enough to dodge the first few strikes. Maliss did get a hit with his magical eye beams, sending Nox into a wall. Maliss turned into a dragon and soared at the injured Nox, actually freeing Nox from the wall with the impact. When the dragon rebounded, Nox blasted him head on. The injured dragon turned back into Maliss, but Nox used his prowess over time to turn Maliss back into a dragon-human hybrid and then turn him to stone. Mao purposely let a hint regarding Zero's true identity slip to The Baroness, warning her of the power of Geass. The Baroness (upgrading her glasses with anti-geass technology) aimed out to get rid of a possible suspect of being Zero. She went after this suspect: Lelouch Lamperouge. She tracked the boy down, only to be kicked away by Suzaku, who had joined the fight. The Baroness beat him down, turning her attention to Lelouch. After striking him a few times, Lelouch tried to use his Geass on her. Immune to its effect, The Baroness obeyed his command--to leave him in peace--as part of a bluff. Seeking to return to the animated universe after his forced retreat against Robotnik, Shredder found himself forced to challenge the infamous Oni sorcerer Quan Chi for the use of one of his Netherealm portals. Quan Chi denied the Shredder his portal, thinking he could take the human martial artist easily. This proved a more difficult task than expected, as the Shredder handily knocked Quan Chi down with his spear. The two traded blows, with Quan Chi forced on the defensive most of the time. The Shredder revealed his true face and charged, giving Quan Chi a prime opportunity to strike his enemy down. Quan Chi drew a dagger and, with it, knocked the Shredder out of the window and out of his lair. Chi then left. The Colonel intercepted Trader Slick, who informed him of a source of mysterious power emanating from a location nearby. What the Colonel didn't even imagine, however, is that Slick was sending him face to face with a deadly being: Lust, the Lascivious. When she first encountered the Colonel, Lust feigned kindness, only to reveal that she planned to kill him. The Colonel gunned Lust down, but, being a Homunculis, she survived the wounds. Lust shrugged off all of the Colonel's gunshots, eventually slashing and running him through with her Ultimate Spear fingers. Skeletor decided to begin his campaign of world destruction. Although retrieving Evil Lyn from the clutches of Rasputin's alliance was a priority, Skeletor gave Tri-Klops the important task of sending a message to possible enemies by destroying a march of the Galactic Empire in one of their Earth Colonies. After Tri-Klops destroyed a small legion of Super Battle Droids, he was confronted by the droid commander, General Grievous. Tri-Klops managed to keep Grievous at bay with his various laser beams, but Grievous's agility afforded him an edge in dodging the blasts. Grievous climbed up a wall and nearly cut Tri-Klops down with his lightsabers , with Tri-Klops narrowly avoiding getting cut in two. Grievous was forced on the defensive again when Tri-Klops fired some missiles at him. This distracted Grievous long enough for Skeletor to transport Tri-Klops to safety. Having been absent from the assault on the Technodrome, Krang wished to begin plans to re-conquer the structure from Robotnik. His plotting however, was interrupted by the space conqueror Vilgax. Krang got the first shot, blasting Vilgax through a wall with his laser cannons. Vilgax took the blow, only for Krang to summon a small army of aliens to fight the battle for him. One of them managed to stun Vilgax with a thrown piece of machinery, but Vilgax recovered and wiped them out with his blaster. He then punched the feeble Krang out of his mechanized walker. The only thing that stopped Vilgax from killing the helpless Krang was Lord Dregg, who put an end to the fight. Outraged by the treachery that resulted in the disappearance of The Colonel, Cortez captured Trader Slick and condemned him to heavy tortures when the con man revealed he was acting under someone's orders. Slick, however, did not seem too bothered by Cortez's threats. Thrax approached Tyler, warning him about Mok's mental instability, and suggested both prepare a plan to get rid of Mok before the genius madman got rid of them. Tyler accepted the offer with glee, as he was angered by Mok's amusement in regards to his brutal defeat at the hands of Smith/Bishop. In a public event, Oruku Saki (Utrom Shredder) signed a contract of cooperation with Hiroshi Sato's Sato Industries (and secretly with The Equalists). Dracula arrived at his headquarters, informing the Legion of Darkness that he was naming an interim leader while he and Moriarty went on a special mission. Plasmius' and Samhain's hopes of leadership were shattered when Dracula revealed that Myotismon, his new protege, would occupy the position. Samhain left angrily and Plasmius vowed to punish Moriarty after the two argued over the events that had transpired. Robotnik made Snively promise to protect Robotropolis while he went out to take care of some threats. As soon as he left, Megatron arrived, wishing to use some of the technology there to try and save his minions from COBRA's control. He didn't realize, however, that he was being watched. Megatron was quickly found by Snively, who was using one of Robotnik's more recent prototypes as a battle robot. Megatron was able to dodge most of Snively's lasers, though he was forced to drop one of his swords in the fracas. He then kicked Snively's robot into a bridge as it tried to get into the air. This tactic, however, only delayed the inevitable, as the mech got airborne and felled Megatron with some air-to-surface missiles. Megatron got up, firing his blaster at the mech right as it fired more missiles. Being more durable, Megatron was in better shape after the resulting explosion. Megatron then got the draw on the mech, totaling it before Snively could fire a last shot. Megatron emerged victorious. Seeking a faction that could keep him alive during the war, Septimus casted a spell that teleported him to The Grand Duke of Owls' lair. What he didn't know, however, was that the Duke was desperate to prove that he was worthy of staying in The Legion of Darkness and now had an opponent to prove his worth against with Septimus. The elf got a slight advantage after knocking one of The Grand Duke's minions into him, but The Grand Duke recovered easily. The two fired all their magic at each other, but The Grand Duke had more energy to offer. His magical breath reduced Septimus to ash. Making some final preparations before his departure with Dracula, Moriarty was attacked by Vlad Plasmius, who wished to take him out since he blamed him for making him lose relevance in the alliance. Moriarty siced his robot henchman onto Plasmius. Plasmius used an ectoplasmic shield to block most of the robot's attacks, before finally destroying it. He was briefly distracted when Moriarty threw a smoke bomb at him, but he recovered quickly enough to see Moriarty escape. He was not so ready to react to the self destruct of Moriarty's lair. Zorg was surprised to find his building invaded by the mysterious Sith Lord known as Darth Maul. Zorg's antics quickly got him in trouble with the Force using enemy, so he set up the laser barriers to his room, but Maul proved to be a patient Sith Lord. Unfazed, Zorg got himself a drink and his ZF1 and waited for Maul to enter the room. As soon as the barrier shut down and Maul drew his lightsaber, Zorg gunned his opponent down. To be certain that Myotismon was the most adequate person to lead the Legion of Darkness, Dracula took him to the castle of the infamous Black Phoenix, Lord Darkar. Darkar attacked first, stunning Myotismon with some dark magic. Myotismon fired back, only for Darkar to block the blast. Darkar unleashed his full onslaught, enveloping Myotismon in a massive explosion. Myotismon flew out of the cloud of dust and beat Darkar mercilessly with his dark whip. Darkar fled rather than fight a losing battle. Samhain entered Screweyes' circus filled with rage, beginning a rampage and easily annihilating Puppetino. However, he found the Professor immune to his own powers as his mystical eye kept Samhain at bay. However, Screweyes was unable to stop Samhain from causing general mayhem. The Nightmare King then decided to take on the foe himself. Samhain siced several lesser demons against the Nightmare King, but the King devoured them. Samhain tried to flee, only to meet the same fate as his minions. Wanting to take one more decisive step in the war, Mok ordered the Schlepper Brothers to summon Ember Mclain to his presence. While violent at first, Ember was easily persuaded by Mok's promises of fame and fortune, should she perform with him. Ember agreed, and Mok began to harness her ability to harvest souls with her guitar. Mok brought forth a massive demon from the underworld, one that quickly devoured Ember's soul. The Goa'uld, lead by system Lord Apophis, entered Dalek space, where they were intercepted by the Dalek Emperor himself. When Apophis refused to surrender, the Emperor sent his Daleks to board the Goa'uld Mothership. As the Goa'uld fought back against the boarding party, they found themselves completely outclassed. The Daleks managed to completely decimate the Goa'uld ranks. Realizing he was outmatched with his forces destroyed, Apophis managed to escape. King One Eye brought the Troll/Goblin alliance under his wing for their incoming attack on Egypt. Myotismon introduced Devimon as a new enforcer for the LOD. Valmont knew too well, however, who was really in charge. Father instructed his minions, The Homunculi, about their tasks in the upcoming war. Furious about Snively's failure in protecting the base, Robotnik threatened him by showing Snively that he didn't have a heart, so as not to fail again. Lelouch received a rather upsetting call as Cobra Commander revealed over the phone that he now knew he was Zero. Rameses prepared for the expansion of his Empire, his speeches and aggressive arrogance caused by the One Ring started to annoy Eris. In Saruman's castle, his abandoning of Rothbart was made official as he took a series of magical beings such as Hexxus, Venger, Skullmaster and Messina with him in order to try and attain the One Ring. While all this was going on, The Major's zeppelin arrived in England. Dracula and Moriarty revealed to Lenoir that the ritual of interdimensional teleportation had some "if-clauses", in this case, Lenoir's life force was drained and used to power the ritual. They then traveled to the LA universe, finding their newest ally waiting for them. A face both knew too well, Jim Moriarty. Part Eight Having finally arrived in London, The Major decided to begin Millennium's activities of war with a small test of his zeppelin's arsenal. The test subject? London and it's unsuspecting citizens. The Major proceeded to bomb London with missile barrages, taking pleasure in all the death and destruction it caused. Displeased with how her son Nekron was letting the Snow Queen slowly drain her influence in the kingdom, Juliana proposed a small time partnership between herself and Black Wolf. Should Black Wolf's assassin, Necron 99 murder the Snow Queen, Juliana would allow the mutant leader access to some areas of the Ice Empire. As Necron 99 traveled to the Ice Empire, he happened upon a small tribe of warriors who tried to frighten him away. Unfazed, Necron 99 gave pursuit, only for the natives to kill his mount. Necron 99 opened fire upon the natives, killing them with ease. The Snow Queen learned of Necron 99's presence after he killed the native warriors. Infuriated, she found the robot scaling the side of her fortress. She unleashed a blast of icy energy upon the climbing warrior, killing him instantly. Posing as "Fuhrer King Bradley", Wrath wandered into the Foot Clan's territory, only to be intercepted by Karai. Even though she rebuffed him as a foolish old man, she soon learned he was a force to be reckoned with. Intent on gaining entrance into the territory, Wrath rushed headlong at Karai, cutting her down with two quick sword-swipes. Karai managed to swipe at him with her kunai, but she only managed to slightly damage one of Wrath's swords. Karai attacked again, but Bradley outfenced her and severely injured her. Karai threw a black egg at Bradley to distract him, fleeing. Bradley followed the trail of blood, only to discover that Karai cut off her own arm and tied it to a dog in order to get him off the scent. Doctor Horrible checked in on one of his experiments he had been working on, a talking plant called Audrey 2. The plant insisted it was hungry, and only could eat blood. But when the doctor refused to feed it human blood, Audrey 2 decided to take matters into it's own vines. Audrey 2 started destroying the lab with it's vines. Doctor Horrible grabbed his death ray, only for Audrey 2 to shoot him with a discarded pistol. Horrible recovered, however, and blasted Audrey 2 full force with his freeze ray, killing the monster. Carface had recently caught relics of immeasurable value that could prove to be deadly when used against his enemies. Sadly for him, Mojo Jojo invaded the area, intending to take the weapon for himself in order to help the animal rebellion. Jojo tried to convince Carface of his right to take the jewels, but Carface only got angry and punched him in the face. Carface then put a car into neutral and had it roll at his foe. Mojo Jojo responded by shooting the car with a laser cannon, destroying most of it. Jojo was then able to grab a hubcap from the car and launch it at Carface's assistant, Killer. As Carface struggled to fix the car, Jojo hurled the hubcap at him as well. Jojo then took the jewels, using their magic to destroy Carface's compound. Having suffered frustrating and humiliating treatments at the hands of Zero, Kent Mansley decided to go for a smaller job and get some information. He happened upon the Dreadnoks, a biker gang led by Zartan. He ordered them to give him whatever information they had, only for them to rebuff him and threaten his life. Mansley snapped. He savagely beat one of the Dreadnoks. When the Dreadnok got up to try and kill him with a knife, Mansley grabbed a beam weapon and sliced through his foe's internal organs. Terrified, the rest of the Dreadnoks fled. Sloth was found inside Shredder's building and was threatened by Hun, who was eager to show his master how much he had improved. The surprisingly fast Sloth punched Hun aside, with Hun only being able to keep the monster at bay by chaining him down. Tohru arrived just as Sloth escaped from Hun's chains. Tohru managed to strike the enemy aside. Hun and Tohru proceeded to start punching Sloth back and forth, with the two punching Sloth clean through the stomach at one point. The blow managed to launch Sloth onto a spike on the ground, killing the Homunculus. Seeking to cement his status as temporary head of the Legion of Darkness, Myotismon took Devimon with him for a simple task: to show Plasmius that traitors are not allowed to exist in the Legion. Plasmius fired some ectoplasmic energy at Devimon, but it hardly damaged the Digimon. He then fired at Myotismon but he shrugged off the blows as well. Myotismon managed to reflect Plasmius's shot back at him, stunning him long enough for Devimon to strip him of his powers. Devimon then captured the helpless Vlad in his palm. Having heard that the Evil Genius knew about the Elder Wand's location, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and a hesitant Severus Snape took two Death Eater minions to inquire him. When Evil Genius refused to pass on any information, however, things went awry. Bellatrix and Malfoy decided that the only recourse was violence; and so, they blasted him with curses. Evil Genius was able to absorb the magic easily enough, and, with mild irritation, he killed Malfoy with a massive blast of energy. The two unnamed Death Eaters tried to defeat Evil Genius, but he destroyed them with little effort. He then turned to Snape, who was able to block most of his curses. Snape and Bellatrix then fled. Enrico Maxwell, leader of the Vatican's Section XIII a.k.a Iscariot, learned of the state of London and the United States following the start of the Major's war campaign, only to show his utter indifference towards it, as it benefited his plans. Having witnessed the events that had come to unfold, Cobra Commander decided to take drastic actions and temporarily lowered Baroness's stature in order to hire a new ally for the field. Eris met up with Ramses to warn him of a possible coming invasion, only to be met with harsh treatment. After a small conversation that made Ramses snap back to his former self for a second, the two shared a kiss, a symbol of the true reason for their partnership. Too soon, however, the One Ring took over once more, and prompted Ramses to offend Eris, who left him to fend off for himself, much to his horror. Destro and Baroness expressed their own mutual desire to have no boundaries between them. Seeing how Baroness became so vulnerable due to what Cobra Commander did to him, Destro decided to do something about it. Maximilian Pegasus, who survived his battle with "Valmont," decided to make his way back into the war by giving a rare summoning card to his new apprentice, Seth. Their target? Stormella. Seth sent some massive monsters after Stormella, but she blasted them away with her icy wand. Not willing to be outdone, Seth summoned his Cryolophosaurus to fight for him. Stromella blasted the dinosaur back, but it recovered and launched the witch off a cliff with its powerful breath. Drago found Tubbimura, who revealed to have been hired by someone to assassinate him. The two faced off, with Tubbimura knocking Drago through a window with a magic sword. The ninja then tried to beat Drago using a magic gauntlet, but Drago absorbed the blow. Tubbimura thus turned back to his sword, again knocking Drago aside. As Tubbimura prepareed for the finishing blow, Drago recovered and knocked his foe off a cliff. Looking to attain new acquaintances and at the same time have fun, Thrax intercepted Holli Would and hit on her deliberately. When she rebuffed him however, tempers rose and the homicidal alien decided to take matters into his own hands. But he was soon confronted by Holli's new "owner, the Homunculus Greed. Thrax tried to kill Holli, only for Greed to block him with a powerful carbon-encrusted hand. Greed proceeded to batter Thrax mercilessly, but Thrax managed to get one uppercut deep into Greed's throat. Thrax thought he had killed his foe, only for Greed to reveal that his humanoid appearance was but a front for his diamond-hard true form. Thrax tried to stab Greed, only for the Homunculus to punch him straight in the face. Thrax, outmatched, burned the building to the ground, hoping to kill Greed this way. Greed, however, managed to survive. Having recently arrived in the LAU, Dracula, moved to the "abandoned" Castle Frankenstein, only to find it occupied by Count Ruegen, who had plans of his own. When Jim Moriarty's negotiations failed, the vampire king had to take matters into his own hands. The Count thrust a cross into Dracula's hands as soon as he saw him, leaving Dracula with severe burns. Count Rugen ran away, but Dracula caught his scent and chased him down. Rugen took the opportunity to hurl a throwing knife into Dracula, wounding the vampire. But the Count failed to capitalize on his brief victory, as he foolishly impaled Dracula with a steel sword. Unfazed, Dracula shimmied up the blade and drained his adversary of blood. Having been the one to hire Tubbimura for an unknown reason, and fearing being discovered by the other members of her alliance, Wuya sent Jack Spicer to attack a Western entity of supernatural origin known as the Boogeyman to show their loyalty. The Boogeyman, irritated, did his best to terrify Spicer. He succeeded. The rapid succession of monsters - a marshmallow monster, a swarm of bees, a T.Rex, and even the Boogeyman himself- was able to drive Spicer out of his wits. Nekron received an unexpected visit in the form of King Haggard, his estranged father. Having survived his fall in the fight against Froglip, Haggard wished to come to his son's side. The bitter Nekron, however, mocked him said that he'd accept him should he best him in combat. The two sparred for control of the Ice Empire, with King Haggard quickly outfencing his son and slashing him across the chest. At the end of the battle, though, with his son at his feet, Haggard was unwilling to kill Nekron. The two settled down as allies. Rasputin was found by the rogue demon Freddy Krueger, who found it insulting that someone like him was roaming around and collecting souls that should belong to him. To wave Freddy off, Rasputin sent his new disciple, Kroenen (who he made "immortal" with his dark powers) to take care of him. When Freddy lunged at Karl, Karl sliced his foe's arm clean off. Karl then chopped off the other arm, but he was surprised when Freddy grew both of them back. Freddy then slashed most of Kroenen's mask off. At the right moment, Rasputin launched Freddy into a set of hydrogen fuel tanks. One more blast of the gauntlet ignited the fuel tanks, blowing Freddy clean in half. His identity now known by Cobra Commander, Lelouch decided to send a message to the rival terrorist by striking directly at an operation happening in Castle Destro. In spite of not having the Decepticons around, Cobra Commander and his minions proved to be well prepared for their invaders. Zero personally infiltrated the compound and forced the guards to commit suicide with his Geass. Major Bludd shot Zero, managing to blast his helmet clear in half. During the brawl, Rolo hurled an axe into one of Cobra's robots, and he got into a massive Knightmare Frame to try and take down some of Cobra's other men. This ended up being problematic, as Doctor Mindbender ended up electrocuting Rolo through the robot. CC then arrived with another massive Knightmare Frame appeared which proceeded to take down Major Bludd as well as several of Cobra's robots. With Cobra's armies distracted, Zero blasted the Baroness to the side. As the brawl got larger and larger, Lelouch tried to further damage the faction, but Cobra Commander shot him aside with his laser cannon cane. A reprogrammed Jeremiah Gottwald tried to cut Zero down, but Zero simply jumped over him. Zero then used the height to land another kick onto the Baroness. Zero finally grabbed a sword and held Cobra Commander at its tip. Meanwhile, CC and Destro, who had turned traitor, destroyed Cobra's compound with missiles. In Animal Farm, Cat R Waul presented Dolf as the faction's new ally. Although reluctant at first, Napoleon and Carface were pleasantly surprised when Dolf provided them with financial backing and declared he had a plan. Alexander Anderson, underling of Maxwell, confronted Cortez's alliance (that had added Javert and Van Pelt to their ranks) with a proposition from the Iscariot leader. Lelouch greeted the one responsible for the failure of Gottwald's reprogramming, and the Black Knights's newest member: Destro. Rotti Largo declared Zorg to be his future successor when he passes away, much to his children's chagrin. Jim Moriarty made a risky move by approaching Lucifer himself with a proposal. Although suspicious of Moriarty's intentions of opening a certain door, the mortal's bravery amused the Evil one, who accepted to aid him. Having been left by Eris, Rameses forced Hotep and Huy to summon a God that could help them: Anubis. The battle might have been won by The Black Knights, but the war had just begun as Cobra Commander had survived the destruction of his base. Part Nine On a seemingly peaceful night, a child's dreams were haunted by the spirit of fear himself, Pitch Black, who had come to decide that it was time for him and the other creatures of the night to rise and terrorize the world. Lord Farquadd hired the ruthless leopard martial artist Tai Lung, so that he could protect his court from a demonic creature known as Grendel that had been terrorizing it for the past few weeks. Tai Lung launched a knife into Grendel, but the monster shrugged off the blow. Grendel knocked his snow leopard foe aside with a light backhand. Tai Lung rained several blows upon Grendel's exposed eardrums, infuriating the monster further. Grendel bashed in Tai Lung's ears and proceeded to kick him aside. Farquadd, though, got the worst of it; Grendel tore him clean in half. Having recently acquired a magic staff, Freida was intercepted by Mandragora, who wished to claim it to enhance her own skills. Freida wasn't keen on handing her power source over, though and the two quickly launched off to battle. Mandragora got in the first blow, reflecting a dark blast off the wall and knocking Freida into a pit. Freida used her staff to levitate out of the pit and destroy Mandragora's mount. Mandragora cursed Freida, leading the witch to try and smash her with the staff. Freida proceeded to start draining Mandragora of her power, inadvertently teleporting the fairy away. While planning a strategy with his army, Malthazar was interrupted by his main general, General Mandible, who deemed the time of his rule to be over and wished to overthrow him. A large segment of the army also sided with Mandible, leading to a feud between Malthazar's loyalists and the rebels. Malthazar personally cut Mandible down with a sword, but the ant got back up and knocked Malthazar down. Malthazar got up and hurled Mandible off a cliff to his death. Near Cyclonia, the rouge thief Remington Smisse had stolen a very valuable artifact to use for his own purposes. Dark Ace and Raveness, loyal subjects to Master Cyclonis, engaged in hot pursuit. Remington managed to knock Dark Ace back briefly, as well as take out another pilot with his staff. He then dodged all of Ravess's arrows. The problem: Ravess destroyed the terrain around him, causing Remington to slip and hang onto a ledge. Ravess helped Remington back up, but she and Dark Ace took the artifact away. Lord Shen was looking for a proper apprentice to make a stand in the war. A promising pupil arrived in the name of a small rabbit named Boingo. Boingo's thirst for power quickly became evident however, and Shen had to fend for his life. Shen started hurling knives at his opponent. Boingo caught them and tossed them away, forcing the two animals to duel sword to ear. Boingo got the advantage by kicking Shen back, forcing the peacock to make a tactical retreat. Boingo played right into Shen's hands, giving pursuit. Shen then opened fire on the helpless bunny and his goons with a battery of cannons. An unlikely duo of invaders (Madame Gaskett and Galaxhar) who wished to enslave humanity with machines and aliens, found their march to power halted by two apparent "super heroes" known as Vector and Tighten. Even though they seemed like moronic buffoons, their tenacity was a factor the invaders should be wary of. Tighten initially used his heat vision on Galaxhar to knock him away, only for Gaskett to hit him in the gonads with a steel pipe. Enraged, Tighten grabbed the steel pipe that Gaskett was still holding and hurled it and her into an incinerator. Galaxhar crushed Tighten under a steel pod, but Tighten tore his way through and smacked the alien aside. With Vector's death ray fully charged, he used it to wipe out Galaxhar's fleet. Socialite charlatan Lord Barkis Bittern arrived home, only to find his next fiance to be donning a very weird appearance: buttons had replaced her eyes. At first she offered him a rather strange wedding present, a couple of sew buttons. She insisted that if he will stay with her, he must sew buttons in his eyes. Barkis Bittern then refused her offer. Angered about her refusal, the Other Mother took her real form in front of her fiance. The Nobleman, scared at first, took matters into his own hands, by cutting the Other Mother's hand off with a sword. Although he cut it off, the nobleman was surprised to see the hand moving. It even scratched him in his own clothing. To put an end to it, Lord Barkis Bittern threw a rock at the moving hand, destroying it. At the same time, the Other Mother summoned the Other Mr. Bobinsky to aid her in the fight and also reassemble her cutting hand. Frightened and helpless to do anything else, Lord Barkis did nothing but scream in horror as the creatures of the Other World killed him instantly. Seeking to further heighten his plans, Pitch decided to take down the very source of positive emotions and desires: the Fairy Godmother. He approached the fairy as she was making a potion, thinking he could intimidate her into a position of weakness. Pitch was sorely mistaken, as the Fairy Godmother blasted him in the face with a burst of magic. The Fairy Godmother prepared a killing curse, but Pitch used his Black Sands as a mirror shield. The Godmother got hit by the blast, bursting into a bunch of bubbles. Prince Charming, wishing to avenge the demise of his mother, hired Remington to aid him in his quest. The duo was eavesdropped on by Frieda, who proposed to help them, much to Charming's joy. Vector and Titan's heroic antics were nothing more than by President Stone to brighten his image so that he could be re-elected. The corrupt man promised Vector a great reward should he continue having success. Mandragora came to Pitch, begging him to take her in and promising him eternal servitude. An amused Pitch enhanced her powers, wanting to see what she could do. Lord Shen finally found an apprentice he deemed worthy of following him: Tai Lung. Dark Ace retrieved the lost object for Master Cyclonis, who in turn has the Fabrication Machine activate it so she could bring her newest ally, Qilby, to his true form. Shang Tsung, under his master's orders, summoned Quan Chi to the CGI realm, so that he could aid them in their future goals. Unbeknownst to the Deadly Alliance, an unwanted visitor had followed Quan Chi: the Shredder. To finalize phase one of his plan, Pitch Black added one more member to his team: Malthazar, who he enlarged to human size. Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Part Fourteen Part Fifteen Part Sixteen Category:Spin-off Factions Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"